


Joke

by Miss__Sarcastic



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bad Shit Happens, I don't tag well, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Murder, Violence, how do tags work, namjoon seokjin hoseok are the bad guys, taehyung jimin yoongi are cops, taehyung x jungkook, there are feels, yoongi x jimin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss__Sarcastic/pseuds/Miss__Sarcastic
Summary: A series of rapes and murders happen and the police find the ones that committed these horrible atrocities.“Is this good cop, bad cop?” Namjoon chuckled, “I hope your good cop is better than his bad.”The new officer locked the door and turned towards the camera, turning it off.“I’m not the good cop, Mr. Kim.” He said cracking his knuckles, lifting her leg kicked the table away from Namjoon.Namjoon pushed back his chair, almost falling out, “What the fuck?”“I’m not a bad cop either.” The female officer grabbed him by the collar and shoved him against the wall.“This is police brutality.” Namjoon struggled against the wall.“What makes you think I give a shit?” Yoongi seethed.Namjoon struggled against the shorter’s grip, “Let me go!”“Is that what those women said? They begged you to let them go, but you didn’t, did you? You just held on tighter and got off on their fear. That’s not going to happen here.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Genre: Tragedy, murder, AU, out of character.**

**Group: BTS (they’re out of character)**

**Author’s note: This is a BTS alternate universe so their personalities’s might be a little out of character.**

##  **Trigger warning: violence, mention of rape and murder**

* * *

 

Pages flipped. The light flickered. The air smelled toxic and muggy. The chair across from Namjoon shuffled a bit, scratching the concrete floor. Namjoon sat quietly, eyeing the office in front of him. Obviously he was new, sweat leaked from his pores and he chewed on his lower lip.

“Ok Mr. Kim--”

“Please call me Namjoon.” He smiled politely.

“Namjoon. Where were you on December fifth, December tenth and December fifteenth?” The officer asked without an ounce of emotion. 

“I don’t really remember. Those dates were so long ago.” Namjoon replied. He faked innocence, but the tone at the end wasn’t. He was egging the officer on. 

The officer opened the folder and set out three different surveillance photos. They were of Namjoon in baggy grey and black street clothes.

“We have you on camera.”

“Good for you.” Namjoon said sarcastically, “but last I checked its not illegal to go to the gas station.”

“Except you didn’t buy anything.” The officer interrupted and then placed three new photos out. All three females were different, but they all looked similar. They had long black hair, fair complexions, tall and slender. “These women all disappeared from the same gas station. Their bodies turned up two weeks later. Starved, dehydrated, beaten and raped.”

“That’s awful.” Namjoon muttered, “but what does this have to do with me?”

“Besides the gas station, you’re the only other constant. They went missing the same night you were there.” The officer stated, jabbing his finger on the picture. 

“Must be a coincidence.” Namjoon said folding his hands together.

“You seriously expect me to believe that all of this--you--is a coincidence?”

“I don’t care what you believe.” Namjoon said, shrugging his shoulder.

Someone knocked on the door and then entered. A man, standing tall in his boots, slender build and mint green hair. Namjoon inhaled sharply, his hands twitched and he adjusted his back against the chair.

“Hey partner.” 

“Hey Taehyung.” The woman greeted and set a cup of coffee in front of her partner. “Want me to leave?”

The mint green haired man smiled, “Yes.”

Taehyung turned towards Namjoon and smiled at the same time he raised his eyebrows, “He’s all yours.”

“Is this good cop, bad cop?” Namjoon chuckled, “I hope your good cop is better than his bad.”

The new officer locked the door and turned towards the camera, turning it off.

“I’m not the good cop, Mr. Kim.” He said cracking his knuckles, lifting her leg kicked the table away from Namjoon. 

Namjoon pushed back his chair, almost falling out, “What the fuck?”

“I’m not a bad cop either.” The female officer grabbed him by the collar and shoved him against the wall. 

“This is police brutality.” Namjoon struggled against the wall. 

“What makes you think I give a shit?” Yoongi seethed.

Namjoon struggled against the shorter’s grip, “Let me go!”

“Is that what those women said? They begged you to let them go, but you didn’t, did you? You just held on tighter and got off on their fear. That’s not going to happen here.”

“You don’t have any evidence.” Namjoon whispered. 

Yoongi released Namjoon and straightened the suspect’s collar out and walked to the one way mirror--leaning against it. He crossed his arms over his chest, never taking his eyes off the taller man.

“The  few connections we made gave us enough probable cause to get a warrant. Imagine our surprise when we found a shoe box with the necklaces of your recent victims and more.” Yoongi stated. 

Namjoon’s eyes widened.

“And then we found your movie collection.”

“Fuck.” Namjoon cursed under his breath. “I want a deal.”

Yoongi shook his head, “Nope. No deal. The thing is we don’t need your confession. We have your trophies.”

“Then why did you come in here?” Namjoon questioned.

“Because I like being right and I like rubbing the bad guy’s face in their shit.” Yoongi smirked. “You’re going away for a long time Mr. Kim. And I personally can’t wait to watch you rot.”

Yoongi unlocked the door and slipped out without looking back at Namjoon. He stood there in shock, his over-sized brain trying to think of a way out. Panic set in and he ran his hands over his face and through his hair.

Taehyung, Jimin and Yoongi watched him unravel from the other side of the glass, “Do you think he’ll tell us?” Jimin asked, leaning one arm against the window.

“We know he has the smarts to pull this off.” Yoongi said, “but given the fact that the corner found multiple sets of DNA on the latest victim we can only assume that he has a partner or two.”

Taehyung cringed, “sick fucks.”

“Now it just come down to him and if he wants to take the fall for all of this.” Taehyung muttered, feeling his phone beginning to vibrate. “Sorry I gotta take this.”

Yoongi smirked, “Tell Jungkook we say hello.”

Taehyung blushed and mumbled for his hyungs to shut up. Jimin and Yoongi shared a teasing smile and then turned their attention back to Namjoon. He was back in his chair, head in hands.

“He’s really struggling.” Jimin said.

“I bet he and his friends are really close. Like family. He’s probably having an internal crisis about turning them in.” Yoongi said with a sly smirk.

“You’re enjoying this way too much.” Jimin chuckled

“Asshole deserves it and more.” Yoongi clenched his teeth.

Jimin scooted closer to Yoongi, brushed his hand over the older’s fist. “We’ll get them hyung.”

Yoongi sighed, unclenching his fist to grip Jimin’s hand. It was hard not to take this personally. Not when you’ve sat with the victim’s families--to deliver the news, to sit with them while they cried. Yoongi held many mothers and fathers who cried over their daughters.

“I know we will, Jimin. I know.” Yoongi glanced up at him with a small smile. “We have to.”

Jimin moved closer, ready to say something. But Taehyung entered the room with an excited boxy smile. “So I had a thought.”

**Author’s Note: So I was just going to have this be one giant thing, but I’m getting tired and words aren’t looking words**


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a series of rapes and murders happen it's up to Detectives Yoongi, Taehyung and Jimin to find the monsters who are responsible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this all written out months ago. I was just too lazy to type it out until now. 
> 
> Trigger warning: Rape, murder and suicide
> 
> Pairing: Yoongi x Jimin and Taehyung x Jungkook (mentioned)

 

* * *

 

Hoseok and Jin sat around the television. They were worried when Namjoon didn’t come home at his usual time. They were supposed to go over their game plan for the next pickup. 

“Where do you think he is?” Jin asked, folding his hands together and resting his chin on them.  

“I wouldn’t worry, hyung. He’s probably stalking our new target.” Hoseok replied. 

They remembered when they walked in on Namjoon the first time. A woman laid below him, struggling to break free with a few bruises on her face. Namjoon looked absolutely terrified with his pants bunched around his ankles. The woman looked so relieved to see the two, but then Hoseok approached the two with a disturbing smirk. 

“If you want her to stop struggling you have to do this.” Hoseok wrapped his long fingers around the girl’s neck. He squeezed until the girl passed out and her body relaxed. After Namjoon was finished the other two took their turns. But it was Jin that handled the clean up and dropped the girl off somewhere where they could be found and helped. 

Their television show was interrupted by the news breaking in. An officer with mint green hair appeared on the screen. 

“Thank you to all the news channel for getting here quickly.” Yoongi began. “In recent months our fair city and its daughters have been under attack by a serial rapist and murderer.”

“Murderer?” Hoseok questioned turning towards Jin whose eyes had darkened. 

“We have a suspect, a Kim Namjoon, in custody. We, however, do not believe he has acted alone in these atrocities. Mr. Kim has been more than helpful in lending us a hand in this case.”

“Are you saying that he’s cooperating?” A reporter asked. 

“Yes, that is what I’m saying. Rest assured we will bring these men to justice.” 

Jin clicked the television off and ran his hands over his face. “We have a problem.”

“Yea, its called murder.” Hoseok shouted, “When you said you’d take care of those girls we never meant for you to kill them.”

“Oh but raping them is okay?” Jin countered, his tone stinging. 

Hoseok shut his mouth, his lips twisted in thought, “We can’t let Joonie take the fall for this.” 

“Easy for you to say. You’re not the one who will go away for murder.” Jin whined. 

“That isn’t my fault, hyung. We need to go help Joonie. He wouldn’t let us take the fall.” Hoseok argued, already heading towards the door. He turned around to see if Jin was following, but he wasn’t. 

This irritated Hoseok further, “Seriously? After everything we’ve been through. After all the things Namjoon did for you. You’re just gonna ignore him?”

When Hoseok’s words didn’t budge Jin. He rolled his eyes and slammed the door behind him. 

::~::

Yoongi, Jimin and Taehyung hung around the bull pin while they re-watched the press conference. 

“Do you think it’ll work?” Jimin asked. 

“We’ll just have to wait and see.” Taehyung answered, hoping his plan would work. 

Jimin eyes their hyung. He was leaning against a desk, arms crossed over his chest and a leg bouncing nervously. Or impatiently. Just as they were about to get coffee and come up with a Plan B in case Plan A didn’t work. A man started yelling, grabbing their attention. 

“My name is Jung Hoseok. I’m friends with Namjoon. I demand to speak with the officer from the conference.” Hoseok shouted. 

“I’m right here. How can I help you?” Sauntered over, his body and mind on high alert. 

Hoseok approached him cautiously, “Namjoon, Jin and I we...we did those things to those girls. But Namjoon and I we didn’t kill them. We had no idea.”

Yoongi held his hand up and grabbed his handcuffs with the other. “I’m placing you under arrest.”

The door to Namjoon’s interrogation room opened. He turned to see Hoseok with his hands behind his back. Yoongi and Taehyung were behind him. 

“Hyung!” Namjoon shouted in surprise. 

“I’m so sorry Joonie. I didn’t know about Jin did.” Hoseok practically crying, afraid Namjoon would be angry with him.

“I didn’t know either. I didn’t think he was capable of it.” Namjoon said honestly, gripping Hoseok’s thin shoulder. 

“Yes you’re all horrible people.” Yoongi interrupted sarcastically. “Where is your friend Jin?”

“I left him at our apartment.” Hoseok replied, “I tried to get him to come with me, but he wouldn’t.”

“Where’s your apartment?” Taehyung asked. 

Hoseok gave the detectives their address and Namjoon told them Jin’s other hang outs. The two were separate into cells with a watchful eye. They prayed that Jin wouldn’t do anything reckless, but they felt like they didn’t know him anymore. It was hard to believe that their pink loving, apron wearing, voice of an angel had it in him to kill. 

“Do you think he’ll go quietly?” Hoseok asked, his slim arms sliding through the bars. 

“Honestly? I don’t know.” Namjoon replied. “I saw what he did hyung. It was awful. Those girls they...didn’t look human.”

::~::

“Kim Seokjin this is Detective Min. We have a few questions for you.” Yoongi shouted, but no one answered. He nodded towards Jimin and Taehyung, who readied their guns. Jimin kicked down the door, the three rushed in--their guns pointed in every direction. They searched the whole apartment, all three ending up at the same spot. 

Taehyung opened the door when Yoongi gave him the order. Taehyung immediately looked away while Jimin called for the medic and Yoongi approached Jin. He was slumped against the wall. Blood painted his clothes, the floor and the wall. Chunks of skin littered the wall above.. 

“Tell them that they’ll just need a body bag. He’s not coming back from this.” Yoongi said. 

“Yoongi over here.” Taehyung called him over to a desk. 

The mint haired officer quickly read the parchment. “He confessed to everything. Even the idea to raping the victims. He threatened Namjoon and Hoseok that if they didn’t that he would kill them. Even drugged the two.”

“He gave them a way out.” Jimin said, rolling his eyes. 

“We can’t let that happen.” Taehyung said as a matter as fact.

“It won’t.”

::~:

“Okay so let me get this straight.” Yoongi pinched the bridge of his nose. “You won’t sentence them to serve time in jail, but in a rehab facility?”

“Yes that is correct.” The judge nodded. 

“I’m sorry sir, but are you fucking kidding me? These assholes raped and tortured at least seven girls. They deserve more than a few years in a white room and a straight-jacket. The victim’s family deserve justice and closure.”

“I hear you Detective Min, but Mr. Jung and Mr. Kim have shown remorse and they’ve corroborated with you and your team. I had a specialist interview them and he believes that they can be fixed.” 

“I don’t fucking believe this.” Yoongi muttered harshly. “Then you can tell the victim’s families. Because I absolutely refused to tell them that their daughters won’t get to see justice.” Yoongi slammed the door, causing pictures and hanging lights to shake. 

“You couldn’t get him to change his mind?” Jimin asked when Yoongi plopped down beside him. 

Yoongi raked his hands over his face and into his hair--moaning loudly. “He’s a fucking moron.”

“Yes he is but at least--”

“Don’t say it.” Yoongi interrupted, “It won’t make this better.”

Jimin sighed, wrapped an arm around Yoongi’s shoulders--his hand playing in the older’s soft hair. He saw the tears beginning to sting his eyes. 

“Shh.” Jimin cooed, scooting closer to Yoongi, pulling him into his chest. He soothingly played with his hair and kissed his temple. “I know love. It’s okay.”

Yoongi was a full on mess now, crying his eyes out. He clung to Jimin like his life depended on it. Every case always took its toll, but this one really did a number on him. 

“I’ve got you Suga.” Jimin said reassuring, “I’ll always have you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought ending this horrible story with some fluff would make people happy.


End file.
